This invention relates to an improved compound for cleaning firearm bores and, more particularly, to a combination of 2.4 by volume of the fluid described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,565,039 to 1 of the Kano Laboratories, Inc. Aerokroil described in the Kano Laboratories, Inc. Jun. 7, 2005 “Safety Data Sheet,” and the like.